Hare of Inaba
Hare of Inaba is a demon in the series. History A rabbit wanted to see a princess, so it made a wager with a shark to see whose family was more numerous - the shark or the rabbit. The rabbit used the sharks that lined up to cross the other shore, but the sharks tore off its skin. It was told to wash its body in salt water, but the pain only made it worse. Okuninushi restored the rabbit's skin by having it wash in fresh water and cover itself with reeds. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: UMA Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Food Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Food Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: UMA Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: UMA Race *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Mute Race *Devil Children White Book: Mute Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: UMA Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Wilder Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: UMA Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey The Hare of Inaba appears as the highest leveled demon of the UMA Race. He is also found in Sector Fornax, enveloped in Alice's fantasy, and desperately trying to escape from her, mistaken for the White Rabbit of Wonderland. He is pursued by the protagonist at Alice's behest; upon being cornered, Alice will first try to skin him, then douse him in saltwater and finally devour him (in a reference to the Hare's original legend); the protagonist can stop her at any moment to trigger the battle against her. Even if he leaves the Hare at Alice's mercies, she will engage in battle once she's done with the Hare. Later, the Hare, fully restored, sadly comments she's not even the real Alice, but a memory of the original, a girl beloved by demons who was maddened by the great powers she inherited from them. Should the protagonist stop Alice before she can hurt the Hare at all, it will hand over a Bead Chain in gratitude after her defeat. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Hare of Inaba is summoned by Hiro Jingu in the third round of the "Hunter Tournament Finals" Challenge Quest. It can later be found as a normal enemy in Ginza. The Hare of Inaba can teach Flynn the Mediarama, Sukukaja and Trafuri skills through its Demon Whisper. It can later be encountered in the initial areas of Blasted Tokyo as well. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Hare of Inaba can be found in Shibuya in the Miyashita Park area. It can teach the Diarama, Sukukaja, Trafuri, Media and Recarm skills through its Demon Whisper. Hare of Inaba benefits from learning healing and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' The Hare of Inaba is the highest level UMA demon. He is distinctly characterized by having a tremendous power boost during a full moon, but is weakened in every other lunar phase. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' The Hare of Inaba is a Physical sub-Persona of the Moon Arcana and is unlocked for special fusion after obtaining the Plentiful Wheat key item after defeating Chicken Kid during the "Meat & The Art of Friendship" special screening. In order to fuse the Hare of Inaba, the party will need Oukuninushi and Nigi Mitama. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Normal = |-| Password= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= |Ice= - |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= :Panic |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mediarama\Innate Sukukaja\Innate Trafuri\40 Null Fire\41 Null Gun\42 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas